The Chosen Few
The Chosen Few is the 2nd episode of the fourth season of "Third Watch." The episode aired on October 7, 2002. Plot Fred needs surgery, and his parents have arrived to help. Doc hears that his former girlfriend got married. Sully learns more about his wife than he wanted to know. Summary An excited Bosco signs up for temporary duty on an elite undercover unit to investigate a gang weapons ring but chafes under the authority of an abrasive female leader (guest star Elizabeth Rodriguez) while Yokas gets more bad news about Fred's heart problems. Elsewhere: a distrusting Sully learns more than he wants about Tatiana's sordid past with the Russian mob; Doc is surprised by the news that his ex, Doctor Morales has got married, and Davis is ordered to report to George Hancock, the Chief of Patrol whose life he saved. Trivia & Notes *Alex (Amy Carlson) and Kim (Kim Raver) do not appear in this episode. Music *Better Than Ezra "One More Murder" *Nelly "#1" Quotes :Tatiana (to Sully): I have no job. I have no future. I have nothing in Kiev. And then I met this woman who says that if I can go to work for that American businessman, he's going to pay my way here and he's gonna let me bring Sergei. :Sully (points to her file): This kind of work? :Tatiana: I was thinking maybe, like… factory, or waitress, something… but when I get here he's not American, he's Russian. … Chevchenko. :Sully: Chevchenko. :Tatiana: He put in apartment. He helped me buy medicine for Sergei. He buy clothes… He helped me when I needed so much. :Sully: And then he turned you out. :Tatiana (sobbing): He… he tell me to be… nice to his friends. They buy dinner. Drinks and then… and then… and then I met this handsome, strong, policeman who can protect me and I can have happy life. :Sully: When's the last time that you saw Chevchenko? :Tatiana: What? :Sully: The last time. When's the last time that you saw Chevchenko? :Tatiana: When Sergei get hurt. Months ago, I had to go to Chevchenko to beg for his safety, but he say leave don't come back. That's the last time that I see him. :Sully: Months ago. :Tatiana: No more secret, John, okay? No more secret, please I… never again. ---- :Reyes (to Bosco): I have no idea what I'm gonna need in there, but when I need it, I'll need it fast. And you're the one who has to get it for me. You screw it up and some of my men die tonight. You have the potential to be a good cop. You hear what I said? Potential. But you got some serious problems. You're a little bit fearless. And not having any fear out here just means you're stupid, and stupid gets people killed. I am not here to mother you or to coddle you or to fix things every time you step on your johnson. I am your boss. I am not Faith Yokas. ---- :Cruz (on the phone): So I'm walking around here in six-inch heels with a postage stamp worth of polyester up my ass and they changed it again? Well, is a phone call before I prance through the damn precinct in this outfit too much for you, Lieutenant? ---- :Faith (to Fred): I'm not saying that I don't believe you. If you tell me that you saw Jesus. I believe you. What did he say to you? :Fred: He said a lot, not a whole lot in words, you know, I felt him. I could feel him reach his arms under mine and he lifted me up. He lifted me up Faith, straight up, and he carried me on his back from the darkness to the light. :Faith: Okay, but just so you know, there's a good chance that that was me. I was holding you in the elevator. I was the one who pried open the door and I lifted you out under your arms, and I carried you through that building. I carried you through that dark building, out into the street just as the lights were coming back on. (laughs) :Fred: I really didn't expect you to believe me and I don't need you to believe me, either. I know what I saw. I know what I felt. I know it was in my soul and nothing can take that away. ---- :Sully: The fingerprints check out. Tatiana and Natasha Gurin are one in the same. Four hits for prostitution. :Davis: Her last arrest was seven years ago, though. :Sully: That just means she hasn't been caught again. :Davis: You don't know if she's still doing it. :Sully: Would you marry a hooker? Ever an ex-hooker? :Davis (looking at Tatiana's rap sheet): Doesn't look like she's hittin' the pipe or anything. Walking Hunt's Point. Maybe she was just one of those Uptown escort services or something. :Sully: Part of that supposed to make me feel better? :Davis: Nothing's black and white. Degrees to everything. :Sully: Degrees. ---- :Bosco (to Reyes): Who's M&M? :Reyes: You, Minute Man. ---- :Swersky: Davis. :Davis: Yes, sir? :Swersky: Chief Hancock would like you to stop in and see him at the hospital. :Davis: Why? :Swersky: I imagine it's so he can thank you in person. :Davis: Come on, Lieu. What? I have to? :Swersky: He's a 3-star Chief. :Davis (to Sully): This is getting carried away, man. :Sully: Oh, yeah, you're having a terrible day. ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season Four